Liées
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Où Korra découvre quelque chose sur elle-même. (yuri, BDSM)


Liées

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, tout appartient à Nickelodeon.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : écrit pour la communauté Livejournal kinkenstock.

xxx

Elle était l'Avatar. Au terme de son entraînement elle serait l'être le plus puissant de cette terre. Elle maîtrisait déjà trois éléments quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Elle était forte et sûre d'elle-même. Elle restaurerait l'équilibre du monde et empêcherait la guerre entre benders et non-benders

Elle n'était pas orgueilleuse, elle connaissait juste sa propre force. Et sa solitude.

Elle avait toujours été seule. Seule à être différente au milieu des autres enfants de la tribu, seule lorsque sa mère la regardait avec admiration mais aussi résignation, seule dans son entraînement. Son meilleur ami était un chienpolaire ! Bien sûr maintenant il y avait Tenzin et les Fire Ferrets. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Tenzin était son maître, comme Katara l'avait été, pas son égal et il la traitait comme ses enfants. Mako et Bolin… c'était compliqué mais au final elle restait l'Avatar, différente. Unique. Au-dessus de tous. Seule.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Lin Beifong avait le regard le plus perçant qu'il lui avait été donné de voir et elle sursauta quand elle arriva devant la cellule.

— Rien, je passais juste devant une boulangerie et cette femme a crié parce que son bébé était sur la route et ensuite un lampadaire est tombé et la voiture…

— Suffit.

Le visage du chef de police était fermé et froid.

— Plus d'excuses.

— Mais je…

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui coupa le souffle.

— Suis-moi.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, et, tête de basse, résignée à l'idée d'être rendue à un Tenzin une nouvelle fois déçu, emboîta le pas de la metalbender.

Mais cette dernière ne la mena pas vers le hall du commissariat, empruntant un petit escalier qui montait encore et toujours dans l'immense immeuble jusqu'à donner sur une petite porte de bois. La salle était vide, faite de bois entièrement, une fenêtre donnant sur les toits laissait entrer la lumière. La porte se referma sans un bruit.

— A genoux.

Korra cligna des yeux.

— Qu…

— Tu ne ressortiras pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas médité sur tes actions. A genoux.

Cette fois-ci le commissaire n'attendit pas et en un mouvement souple la fit tomber dans la position.

Aussitôt des filins de métal relièrent ses poignets à ses chevilles, entravant tout mouvement, la maintenant contre le sol.

— Chef Beifong…

— Silence.

L'ordre brusque la fit taire.

Enveloppée dans son armure noire, debout, la regardant avec attention et sérieux, la metalbender était impressionnante et un frisson se saisit de Korra. Etrangement ce n'était pas la terreur, pas comme lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à la merci d'Amon, non, elle avait confiance en Lin et elle se savait en sécurité avec elle, c'était juste un frisson, une impression nouvelle et étrange.

— A présent tu vas réfléchir à ce que tu as fait de mal aujourd'hui et comment tu aurais pu éviter tous les dégâts matériels et les blessures des suspects appréhendés. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le chef de police avait une voix autoritaire, forte, posée, basse pour une femme, mais elle allait parfaitement avec son genre de beauté, avec ses cheveux gris, ses cicatrices, ses yeux…

— J'ai dit est-ce clair ?

Le visage de Lin était juste contre le sien, elle sentait son souffle contre elle et depuis quand était-elle si consciente des mouvements d'airs, qu'est-ce qui avait pu causer les cicatrices sur sa joue, est-ce qu'aucun waterbender n'avait pu les effacer ou est-ce qu'elle avait demandé à les garder comme souvenir de cette bataille.

Une nouvelle corde de métal s'enroula autour d'elle et c'était étrange comme le métal pouvait être chaud et doux à la fois alors qu'il encerclait son cou, pressant sur sa peau, tirant juste assez pour la forcer à se concentrer, à prêter attention à ce que disait Lin.

— Korra.

La façon dont elle prononçait son nom comme un ordre, comme un aboiement, le métal brûlant contre sa peau alors que l'air autour d'elles était frais. Un autre frisson parcourut son corps.

— O… Oui…

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait la course avec Naga, elle sentait ses joues s'échauffer et le sang battre dans son corps, son souffle s'était fait plus rapide et l'oxygène lui montait à la tête.

—Korra, tu vas bien ?

Le métal tomba sur le plancher, la laissant libre alors que les mains de Lin se posaient sur ses bras nus.

— Korra !

L'inquiétude sur le visage de Lin, sa bouche rouge ouverte, ses yeux parcourant son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'être restée trop longtemps au soleil.

— Je vais bien. C'est juste…

Elle vit le visage du commissaire se radoucir, ses lèvres esquisser un sourire. Elle se demanda ce que ça devait faire, ce qu'on devait ressentir en l'embrassant. Le baiser avec Mako… C'était étrange, à la fois trop et trop peu et bizarre et rapide et coupable parce qu'il y avait Asami et Bolin et que c'était compliqué. Mais avec Lin tout était toujours simple et direct et franc et elle ne la regardait pas comme l'Avatar, elle ne la traitait pas comme si elle était spéciale.

Elle regarda ces lèvres qui bougeaient à nouveau, prononçant encore son nom.

Elle l'embrassa, posant sa bouche contre la sienne comme elle l'avait fait avec Mako. Puis elle fit ce que les autres filles de la tribu avaient dit en faisant des grimaces que les grands faisaient, elle passa la langue entre ses lèvres.

Son cœur battait à cent l'heure et ce qui lui avait semblé dégoutant à six ans la faisait trembler, les lèvres de Lin étaient douces et sa bouche chaude et sa langue contre la sienne lui faisaient oublier de respirer.

Les mains calleuses de la metalbender glissèrent sur ses bras et Korra gémit. Immédiatement le baiser prit fin, la laissant confuse, dépitée et ressentant beaucoup plus vivement l'air frais qui passait par la fenêtre.

— C'était donc ça.

Les yeux noirs étaient à nouveau fixés sur elle et son sourire rouge et brillant portait les traces de leur baiser.

— J'ai cru à une attaque de panique, des mauvais souvenirs.

— Non, je vais bien.

Son aînée lui sourit.

— J'avais cru comprendre, oui.

Elle se releva et la contempla.

— Alors, jeune fille, on aime être attachée ?

Les menottes se refermèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles et cette fois Korra identifia l'excitation qui la saisit.

— Oui, répondit-elle, fonçant dans quelque chose dont elle n'était même pas sûr de comprendre les enjeux.

Lin se mit en mouvement, arpentant la pièce, faisait de longs cercles de pas mesurés autour d'elle, sans la perdre des yeux ni un instant. Korra tenta de la suivre du regard mais il y avait un angle mort et elle ne pouvait bouger. Malgré tout elle sentait le poids des yeux noirs sur elle, même dans son dos et une chaleur descendait lentement sous son ventre, entre ses jambes alors qu'un sentiment d'euphorie montait jusqu'à sa tête.

Lin s'arrêta devant elle, immense, impassible, puissante, captivant son regard.

— Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

— Oui.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qui pouvait se passer mais elle le désirait jusqu'au plus profond de son être, elle avait l'impression que si Lin la relâchait, si elle la forçait à sortir de cette pièce elle s'écroulerait en morceaux.

— Bien.

Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

— Dis stop et je m'arrêterai immédiatement.

Elle acquiesça, la gorge soudain sèche.

Le sourire promettait tellement de choses que son corps battait à un rythme insensé, presque terrifié par ce qui allait de se passer.

Lin l'embrassa et toute appréhension, toute crainte, toute possibilité de futur disparut, remplacée par la jouissance du présent, de ses mains sur ses épaules, de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Elle sentit les menottes se desserrer, le filin entre eux s'allonger et Lin la forcer à lever les bras mais elle n'y prêta guère attention, trop occupée à lécher, caresser, gémir.

Elle se laissa renverser en arrière, allonger sur le parquet et lorsque les mains brûlantes glissèrent sous les fentes de sa tunique elle hoqueta de plaisir, le son se perdant dans la bouche qui continuait à l'embrasser et à la rendre folle. Elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange entre ses jambes et serra instinctivement les cuisses.

La tunique fut remontée, dénudant son ventre puis ses seins, avant de passer sa tête et de finir contre ses poignets, presque emmêlée dans le métal. Mais elle se fichait bien de l'état de sa tunique parce que Lin avait commencé à l'embrasser ailleurs alors que ses mains découvraient sa peau dénudée. Et c'était trop, beaucoup trop de sensations mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'elles s'arrêtent et est-ce qu'elle venait juste d'enfoncer ses dents dans son cou ? Oh ses mains sur ses seins ! C'était trop, beaucoup trop, elle n'arrivait plus à penser et elle ne pouvait rien faire, pieds et poings liés, à la merci de la metalbender, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Alors elle gémissait, elle geignait, elle haletait, elle soupirait, et à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un nouveau bruit il lui semblait sentir le sourire de Lin contre son cou, son sein, son ventre, ses lèvres.

Les liens qui enserraient ses pieds tombèrent et les doigts forts et agiles passèrent sous son pantalon, l'emportant en même temps que sa culotte. Elle sentit le rouge brûler ses joues alors que l'intérieur de ses cuisses recevait la froideur de l'air, elle tenta de les refermer, rougissante, mais le métal se saisit à nouveau de sa chair, cette fois s'enroulant autour de ses genoux et les séparant par une barre de fer. L'air caressa les plis humides de son sexe et elle crut qu'elle pourrait mourir de honte et d'excitation. Car il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, elle ne pouvait pas se couvrir, elle ne pouvait pas lutter, elle était exposée et les mains de Lin parcouraient ses cuisses alors que le chef de police était encore complètement habillée, maîtresse d'elle-même, libre.

Libre de la faire crier lorsqu'elle effleura l'humidité palpitante de son sexe du bout de ses doigts. Libre de l'embrasser en souriant avant de plier ses jambes selon son bon vouloir et de s'installer entre ses cuisses, sa langue se posant exactement là où il fallait, la rendant immédiatement folle de plaisir et de désir.

A présent elle criait, tremblait et suppliait et Lin souriait avant de continuer à la torturer. Car ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de la torture. Les coups de langue étaient tellement légers et rapides alors qu'elle se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Elle ne pouvait refermer les cuisses pour avoir juste cette tension qui lui permettrait d'en finir, elle ne pouvait pas non plus presser la tête de Lin pour qu'elle la mène par-delà le gouffre, elle ne pouvait que supplier et le plaisir croissait, encore et encore et elle n'en pouvait plus et elle en pleurait presque, entièrement préoccupée par les frissons qui parcouraient son corps, par l'ombre de l'orgasme qui la touchait sans arrêt mais sans jamais la prendre.

Lin s'arrêta, releva la tête, la regarda, lui sourit.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

— Je…

Elle n'en savait rien, elle voulait qu'elle continue, qu'elle la pousse jusqu'à l'arrivée, qu'elle la retienne encore des heures, qu'elle la libère, qu'elle la fasse pleurer… Elle ne voulait qu'elle.

Lin sembla comprendre. Elle la prit contre elle, la redressant jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse lécher les sillons de larmes. Elle fit glisser sa main entre ses cuisses et la caressa, tout en maintenant ses yeux fixés dans les siens, aussi impossible à déloger que les chaines autour de ses membres.

Lorsqu'elle jouit, Korra cria, le corps secoué de spasmes, l'esprit peuplé d'éclairs, de ras-de-marée, de cyclones, de séismes, mais ses yeux restèrent dans ceux de Lin, ancrés, liés à jamais.


End file.
